Button-type batteries are small, thin energy cells that are commonly used in watches and other electronic devices requiring a thin profile. A conventional button-type battery includes two electrodes in the form of an anode and a cathode. These are typically separated by a porous separator. An electrolyte is present within pores of the separator.
These internal battery components are housed within a metal casing or housing formed by a lower conductive can and an upper conductive lid. A common prior art material for the can and lid is stainless steel. The can is typically in electrical contact with the cathode to form the positive battery terminal, and the lid is in electrical contact with the anode to form the negative battery terminal. The can and lid are crimped or pressed together to form a fluid-tight seal which entirely encloses the anode, cathode, separator, and electrolyte. An electrically insulating sealing gasket is provided within the primary seal between the lid and can to electrically isolate the two housing members.
This invention principally concerns the provision of the sealing gasket material within the crimp.